Tears of an Angel
by ChrissyKlay
Summary: Threequel to I'm sorry and The truth about heaven..EPOV about what happend when he went to the Volterra and asked them to kill him after he learned of bella's death R


Threequel to The truth about heaven what happend when edward wen to the Volterra and asked them to kill him to this, i wasn't sure if i was going to do a third one but i said what the heck....did it anyways so R&R i love u all

Discalmier: I own nothing, the song is Tears of an Angel by: RyanDan

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I don't know how long I ran maybe day's and months, I wasn't sure the only thing I was sure of though I couldn't wait to see my bella's

beautiful face. Did it matter that I was not going to heaven that I did not have a soul. Italy was nice the weather I mean… but the weather

was not of intrest to me I was here for one reason and one reason only to have the Volterra eliminate me. I was not going to live in a world

without bella in it, I had told her that long ago before I left.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

I entered the castel of Volterra determined to ask Aro for my request, I busted through the main doors and the guard was surrounding me at

once.

"Edward…?" Aro questioned, "Oh my good friend what do I own this pleasure."

"I am here to ask you for your assistance," I told him

"What can I do for you my friend" he stared at me with curiosity

"I need you to kill me….."

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true**

"What…Edaward you must me joking can not do that my friend, what have you done to deserve this death you ask for"

"The love of my life, my mate, my soul and the very air that I breathe has died…I do not wish to remain here without her." I told him with

saddness laced in my voice

"I see my friend but I can not grant you your request, you see Edward Carlile is my dearest friend and I could not have him hate me so if I were to

take your life"…

That is all he had to say before I was gone, through the doors of the castle and out onto the crowded streets. Staint Marcus's festivel was today

a great day to revel a secret I thought.

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

I would revel to the very crowd that I was a vampire and that they dindeed existed, I step out from behind an alleyway into the sun and they

would see that I was not human. Then the guard would have no choice but to kill me, and I would gladly accept it with open arms.

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

It was about time the sun was about to set I had to hurry…I found the nearest alleyway and took my shirt off throwing it to the ground beneath

me. As so as the bell tower clock struck, I would see her again and I would be happy for the first time sice I left her. The clock struck its first towl

and I felt it vibrate my being, the air shock and took my first step into the sun…my chest glicened in the light

**Stop every clockStars are in shock**

**The river will flow to the sea**

**I wont let you flyI wont say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

I did not feel the sharp blade that went through me and I did not feel them ripping me to pieces and buring me. All I cared about was the angel

that stood before me, _my_ Bella finally she was with me and I was with her. I felt her warm skin touch my face as I stood there in front of her, I

leaned into her touch and she smiled.

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel.**

I smiled back at her my eyes were filled with tears now and I couldn't see her staright anymore, quickly I wiped them away.

"Bella…I missed you so much" I told her as she embraced me, her wings coming to rest around us.

"Not as much as I've missed you…," she answered me….oh how I missed her voice…

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday on we'll go**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

It was like…well heaven to my ears…"Edward…" she said "Wellcome to the rest of our forever"

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me those words aren't a lie**

* * *

**Thank you**

**Chrissy**


End file.
